Pain
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: Para las fanaticas de la serie... si han leído o visto el remix 6, esta es la oportunidad de terminar lo que se dejo pendiente por EMINA y por mi


Pain

Maki Reviews - 0 imprimir

- Tamaño del texto +

Notas de autor:

Holas!

Tiempo sin escribir nada... bueno, nada yaoi ¬¬ falta de inspiración, creo

El año recien pasado conoci a una personita muy simpatica y muy linda por msn... no se puede decir que tenemos na gran amistad por el poc tpo, pero sin duda simpatizamos de lo mejor... y es por esto que ayer surgio una idea via msn... escribir un fic!

jajaja Emina nena, escribir esto contigo fue genial! me di cuenta que no me cuesta hacer de mala... ya se darán cuenta jajajaja emina hizo de sumisa...XD

en fin...COMENTEN HARTO!

yo creo que quedo bien! para ser el primer fic que escribo con alguien... siempre escribo sola ¬¬

Luego de haber casi violado a Ryuichi tatsuha se encuentra frente a un hombre furioso que desea castigarlo por no tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos.  
Antes de darse cuenta se halla sujeto por el cabello por un ser extraño que repite las mismas palabras que él dijo a Ryuichi momentos antes: "No me importa si te rasgas o no, solo cierra la maldita boca, para ke pueda disfrutar".

Estaba a sus espaldas Ryuichi con un fuerza empujó a Tatsuha dejándolo tendido en la cama, este no cabía en su sorpresa...

Tarsuha¿Ryuuchi que haces? -intentó levantarse, Ryuichi pegó su cuerpo al del aludido...

Ryuichi: quiero que juguemos un juego de adultos...-lentamente se acerco a su oreja- ¿te da miedo Tatsuha-chan?

Tatsuha: No, espera- Una mano comenzó a recorrer la piel de la espalda de Tatsuha, quien estaba boca abajo, por debajo de la remera... las caricias eran un tanto toscas-ññññnnnn-fue lo unico que logro salir de sus jovenes labios-.

Ryuichi¿por qué tan inquieto?... ¿te sientes ya caliente?

Tatsuha: no quiero hacer esto-intento safarse tomando las manos de Ryuuchan-.

Ryuchi se negó a soltarlo por lo que ejerció mas presión sobre el cuerpo de Tatsuha

Tatsuha: déjame ir

Ryuichi: no... aún no... recién empezamos-sonriendo-

Tatsuha: no quiero seguir! -dijo casi gritando-

Ryuichi: pero yo si...-dijo tomándolo por la cabellera-,no me importa si quieres o no... quiero jugar y lo haré contigo na no da

Tatsuha se sintió un poco asustado, pero no quiso demostrarlo mientras la mano jalaba fuertemente de su cabello.

Tatsuha: Ryuuchi-lo dijo con algo de dolor-grrr

Ryuichi deslizo una mano por debajo del abdomen de Tatsuha para encontrar su pantalón y abrirlo. -¿Ves como tenia razón? estás húmedo - dijo susurrando

Tatsuha se resistió un poco tratando de safarse una vez más, sin quererlo rasgo la cara de Ryuuichi con una de sus uñas. Ryuichi estiro la mano libre que le quedaba solo para encontrar un cinturón, al hallarlo procedió a amarrar las manos de Tatsuha.

Ryuichi: oh no... eso esta mal... no puedes rasguñar a tu amante...tendré que castigarte

Tatsuha: noooooo-sollozo asustado-

Ryuichi sonrió cuando vio la cara de pánico de Tatsuha al oír la palabra "castigo" luego de amarrarle las manos, lo dio vuelta para que quedaran cara a cara. Tatsuha solo gritó, tenía lo ojos húmedos. Ryuichi le quitó casi toda la ropa y levantó la remera lo suficiente como para dejar expuestas sus tetillas, mientras Tatsuha experimentaba un desagradable escalofrió en su columna.

Ryuichi:-besando sus parpados - no llores...te gustará

Dicho esto Ryuichi bajo a sus tetillas. Sus labios capturaron el pezón derecho en un leve movimiento

Tatsuha: por favor Ryuu..-no pudo terminar por un fogoso beso de parte del cantante-

Ryuichi: ya basta, shhhhhh-murmuró en uno de sus oídos, como Tatsuha no se callaba el cantante procedió a cubrir la boca del adolescente con una bufanda-

Ryuichi: así estas mejor...te ves tan lindo callado Tatsuha-suspiró y bajó nuevamente a su tetilla derecha para levantarla un poco con sus dientes-

Esta ves los ojos de Tatsuha se llenaron de lagrimas, sabía muy bien lo que vendría a continuación y lo comprobó al sentir que una mano de Ryuichi tocaba descaradamente su entrepierna...Suavemente su mano acariciaba su miembro mientras sus labios succionaban con reclamo el mismo pezón. El adolescente trato de juntar sus piernas para evitar que continuara pero esto provocó que Ryuichi dejara por un momento su tarea para observarlo. Tatsuha lo miraba absorto, temblaba, balbuceó que se detuviera pero esto no se entendió debido a la mordaza-

Ryuichi¿qué? no escucho¿qué quieres decir?

Tatsuha: mmnnnmmm!-ahora si comenzó a llorar dejando a un lado su orgullo-

Ryuichi: o.O finalmente eres un crío... (recordemos que hay una diferencia de 16 años, la edad de Tatsuha), aunque llores no te dejaré

Tatsuha: Ryuu i... chii,- intentó ser lo mas claro posible-mmmn nn- y al no ser tomado en cuenta comenzó a patalear violentamente-

Ryuichi se sentó en sus caderas bruscamente por lo que Tatsuha dejó de patalear, rendido miró hacia un costado mientras el cantante ejercía presión sobre el delgado cuerpo separando las piernas del muchacho quien cerró fuertemente sus ojos azules.

Ryuichi: así esta bien... pórtate bien...-se empinó hasta llegar a su cara le levantó la bufanda para besarlo mientras su mano volvía a su olvidado miembro-

Tatsuha:-aprovechó el tener su boca libre- Ryuuchi, por favor basta! Ya basta, entendí la lección¡¡la entendí¡¡basta!

Ryuichi: N..O -sonriendo con malicia-.

Tatsuha¡entonces termina de una ves!-mordió sus labios haciéndolos sangrar por la fuerza en que lo hizo-.

Ryuichi¿para qué terminar tan pronto, quiero verte retorcerte de placer.-luego de decir esto volvió a colocar la bufanda en su lugar.

Tatsuha lo miró, no lo reconocía, no era su tierno Ryuuchi, no , no era él y era su culpa... el hombre le dedicó una mirada cargada de deseo y malicia y bajo al palpitante miembro de Tatsuha el cual introdujo en su boca y lentamente empezó a succionar. Tatsuha lo miró desafiante, pero a su vez indefenso, no sabía que hacer, normalmente sentía placer con ese tipo de caricias, pero ahora lo hacía sentirse miserable, lo asustaba, el mayor aceleraba de a poco las succiones que ejercía. Tatsuha sentía como un calor lo invadía rápidamente... una ves más sintió miedo de su amante, pero a su cuerpo le gustaba lo que Ryuichi hacia con él.

Tatsuha soltó un gemido que aparento más ser un sollozo, no le importaba entregarse a Ryuu-chan ¡pero no así! Ryuichi hizo una pequeña pausa para desvestirse...Tatsuha observaba como se quitaba prenda por prenda. Era él, su cuerpo era el mismo, pero no sus ojos, intentó acomodarse, era Ryuuchi pero a su ves era un extraño, y no deseaba ser penetrado por un extraño, quiso ponerse de pie y desatarse.

Ryuichi: - suspirando- así esta bien... tanta ropa me sofocaba, ahora podemos seguir na no da -se acercó nuevamente a su rostro...le levantó la bufanda y nuevamente lo miro a los ojos...- Tatsuha... dijiste que me querías... ¿por qué forcejeas tanto entonces?-los labios de Tatsuha aun sangraban-.

Tatsuha: tengo miedo- las lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas una vez más. -Ryuichi pasó un dedo para quitar la sangre de los labios de muchacho que cada ves se parecía más a un niño-

Ryuichi¿por qué tienes miedo?

Tatsuha¡ya basta¡BASTA!-aún a llorando quiso alejarse de ese pecho tan deseado por primera vez en toda su vida, prefería estar en cualquier parte, prefería estar con Yuki-.

Ryuichi¡dame una buena razón¿o solo tu puedes tomarme cuando se te da la gana!no es justo¡Mírame Tatsuha!-gritó, Ta-kun miraba hacia abajo y movía su cabeza de un lado al otro-

Tatsuha¡vos no sos mi Ryuuchi!- gritó y escupió el rostro de ese hombre que lo forzaba a mirarlo- este suspiró cansado a la vez que con el dorso de la mano se limpiaba la saliva que le habían arrojado , lo miró duramente y solo atinó a taparle la boca otra vez. Sin previo aviso introdujo un par de dedos en su entrada mientras que con su mano libre masajeaba su miembro. Tatsuha se enderezó abruptamente, Ryuichi ni se inmutó ante esto y empezó a mover sus dedos circularmente dentro de su amante.  
Tatsuha quisó gritar para que alguien lo ayudara pero solo consiguió lastimarse con la mordaza. Ryuichi emitió algunos gemidos.. su mano se movía velozmente en su miembro masturbándolo. Si continuaba así, se correría pronto, por lo que la liberó de su miembro a lo que Tatsuha lo miró tristemente, y dejó caer su cabeza en la cama, Ryuichi lo volteó boca abajo.

Ryuichi: estas... listo - dijo agitadamente, su mano condujo su miembro a la entrada de Tatsuha.

Ta-kun estaba tenso, y todo lo incomodaba, al sentir el miembro de Ryuu-chan en su cuerpo levantó la mirada hasta posarla en los lindo ojos de su amante, emitió un lindo quejido que excitó a su acompañante.

Ryuichi¡ah!... gime así Tatsuha-una embestida provocó que todo su miembro se adentrara en Tatsuha de una vez.  
ahhhhh ahhhh -gritaba de dolor y se sintió sangrar levemente-ahhh -las lágrimas corrieron una ves más, Ryuu-chan esperó un poco antes de dar su segunda embestida... estaba conciente del llanto de su niño,y no queria hacer polvo al crio (no mucho).

Tatsuha dejó de gritar, quería tomar aire.¿Por qué tiene que ser tan horrible?-pensó-¿yo dañe así a Ryuuchi,si, yo lo herí, me merezco esto - pensó separando sus piernas y acercando su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su amante. La respiración del hombre era muy agitada... pese a todo no quería dañar en sobremanera a Tatsuha, sentía algo especial por el muchacho...pero su cuerpo le rogaba por alivio. Tatsuha lo observó e intentó relajarse para que Ryuu-chan pudiera saciarse, quería verlo feliz, se sentía horrible,. Ryuichi intentó moverse lento pero poco le duró el intento, ya que segundos después la cama rechinaba mucho por las fuertes embestida que propinaba

-ahhh ahhh ahhaaaaa-comenzó a gemir Tatsuha, el fuerte dolor comenzaba a ser reemplazado por un incomodo placer, quería hacer feliz a Ryuuchi, confortarlo por el daño que él le había causado-

Ryuichi: Tat...Tatsu...ha...

Tatsuha: mmmm, mmm,- luchaba por acercarse, pero Ryuu-chan no lo comprendía.

Mientras tanto fuertes gemidos salían de la boca del cantante... este cuerpo se amoldaba tan bien a él..las piernas del adolescente ya no lograban hacer más espacio, estaba llegando al límite. Ryuichi tomó sus caderas para profundizar el contacto.

Ryuichi: Tat..Tat.. Tatsuha...ah!

-ahhhh -esta vez calló en la cama, mordió la bufanda y gritó el nombre de su hombre, quería que lo entendiera, no quería luchar más estaba cansado, su cuerpo le dolía, pero se sentía tan culpable como para pedirle que se detuviera, eso sería cruel, Ryuichi lo volteó hasta estar cara a cara luego buscó sus labios ,Tatsuha se acercó hacia él, se besarón salvajemente hasta que se les agotó el aire, cuando el beso acabó Ryuichi le liberó la boca y las manos

Tatsuha: lo, sien.. tooooo.. Ryuu..i.chi -atino a decir-

Ryuichi: tócame Tatsuha – dijo casi suplicando-.

Tatsuha se enderezó aun temblando y se acercó a Ryuu-chan para acariciar su piel, tardó un momento en colocar sus manos en el pecho del cantante. pronto se topó con la blanca piel de su cantante, le besó tímidamente el cuello, luego las sienes, las mejillas.Luego introdujo los dedos de Ryuichi en su boca y jugo kon su lengua al rededor de ellos succionando fuertemente.

Ryuichi: ahh! - Tatsuha soltó sus dedos y mordió lentamente sus orejas Ryu-chan acercó las manos de Tatsuha a sus caderas-

Ryuichi: muéveme...-Tatsuha obedeció sumisamente, no quería soltarlo, comenzó a gemir mientras intentaba que la velocidad aumentase

Ryuichi: Tat...suha AH, MAS FUERTE!-formuló en un tono de orden y suplica, el chico ejerció fuerza con su cuerpo cansado.

Tatsuha¡maaaaaaas!

Ryuichi: Tat...suha...me ven..go AHHHHHHHHHHH -tatsuja contrajo un poco sus piernas para ayudarlo y acompaño a su cantante. La última embestida fuerte acompañada de intensos gemidos evidenció que ambos habían acabado...Tatsuha sintió como el semen de Ryuu-chan bañaba su interior. Ryuichi se dejó caer sobre el adolescente lo que provocó una reacción en cadena, empujandolo hasta caer recostado en la cama Tatsuha intentó sonreír.  
Estaban bañados en sudor, cansados y se sentían extraños.

Tatsuha: lo siento- dijo el viéndose como un niño arrepentido-, te amo ryuu-kun

Ryuichi al oír eso se repuso para verlo a la cara Tatsuha colocó su cabeza en el hombro de su amante donde secó sus últimas lagrimas.

Ryuichi: yo...también te amo Tatsuha, perdóname...por haber sido tan brusco contigo.

Ambos se abrazaron y Ta-kun ordenó un poco el cabello de su chico.-¿Sabes?-dijo casi silenciosamente-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ryuichi entrelazando sus dedos con los de él- Nunca imaginé que mi primera vez sería así... pero siempre supe que sería contigo.-se agachó un poco para hundir por fin su cuerpo en las sábanas, pero Ryuichi lo detuvo conduciendo su cabeza hasta su pecho-la próxima ves será mejor-dijo acariciando el negro cabello el cual asintió con un tenue movimiento-.

Fin 


End file.
